


Starry sky and your hand

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, weus members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [This one is the original version of Shooting Star]
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Starry sky and your hand

The moon and stars hid themselves, letting the sky completely dark.

Seoho is lying down on the company’s rooftop. Most of the staff are already home, as it is close to midnight. The debut promotions were so hectic that Seoho only remembered what day it was today when they shot the Lunar New Years greeting.

There’s nothing to see in the sky yet, so Seoho lets his eyes fall closed. This year, a lot of the kids are going to receive their soulmate marks.

Keonhee, Hwanwoong and Harin are sitting nearby, chatting among themselves, trying to guess who would meet their soulmate today, if it would be someone they know or not, the shape of their marks. Seoho had been excited like them two years ago too.

The only one who seems calm about it is Hyungu. Sitting on the picnic mat, he strokes his guitar while Yonghoon sings. Seoho wonders if it helps to calm the nerves of their eldest hyung. It is the fifth time he is waiting to meet his soulmate, after all.

He also can faintly hear Dongmyeong and Giwook’s voices. Next year is their turn. Seoho can’t hear Geonhak or Youngjo, as both are probably engrossed on their phones, apologizing to their soulmates for not being able to be together tonight. People love to list the star shower as the most romantic date, after all.

Seoho has always loved watching the stars fall. Maybe that is why his soulmark is shaped like one.

\---

“Hey, are you asleep?”

Dongju looks down at Seoho. The city lights are all dimmed down, and it's difficult to tell whether the small eyes are open or not.

“I was just resting my eyes.”

Dongju snorts and lies down, using Seoho as his pillow. Not the softest one, but was nice enough.

“Five minutes.” Dongju says, fiddling with his phone.

“Hm…” Seoho responds. He’s probably still half asleep.

“Imagine your soulmate meeting you like this, all messy and almost drooling.”

Dongju feels more than hears the laugh. It is the middle of winter, but he somehow feels warm.

When the first shooting star cuts through the darkness, both sit up at the same time. Seoho stares with his mouth open in awe at the many shining lights raining down, but Dongju is more interested in watching the reflexes sparkling in his hyung’s eyes.

The first one to be hit by a star is Harin. After the light disappears into his body, his feet lift from the floor. Awkwardly, he floats away slowly like a soap bubble, turning slightly until he gets upside down. With a smile, he waves bye to his friends and lets himself be taken to his destined one. On his right palm, near the wrist, there’s a newly formed blue mark.

The next one is Keonhee. Unlike Harin, he flies away very fast, limbs flailing around and eyes open in surprise. By the speed, Dongju guesses he ended up with a foreign soulmate.

As soon as Keonhee disappears from sight, it’s Hwanwoong’s turn. The shooting star leaves a beautiful pink heart on his collarbone, but he doesn’t float away. That meant he was receiving his mark before his soulmate.

Seoho’s eyes go back and don’t leave the sky, entertained by the stars. Dongju finds himself twitching in anxiety, even though he isn’t the one waiting for his soulmate to show up.

The amount of shooting stars starts dimming down, but Hyungu patiently waits for his turn. At his side, Yonghoon's leg bounces up and down.

Everyone jumps in surprise when a girl suddenly comes crashing into Hwanwoong, throwing both to the floor. Her long skirt rides up a bit, and Dongju can see the matching heart mark on her ankle morphing into Hwanwoong’s name. She starts apologizing, flustered, but Hwanwoong just laughs and gives her the letter he prepared for tonight.

They barely manage to exchange their names before she floats away again, promising to call Hwanwoong as soon as she arrives back at home.

There’s almost no stars falling down already. For a moment, Dongju fears that Hyungu doesn’t have a soulmate, but the star falls on his hyung as soon as this thought crosses his mind.

Unlike his friends, Hyungu’s feet slowly lift from the concrete, a palm over the ground, and he stays there. Everyone stares confused at him. If his soulmate hadn’t received the mark yet, he wouldn’t be floating. But if his soulmate already has a mark, why isn’t he going to their place?

Then Yonghoon suddenly gasps when Hyungu opens his jacket to check the tingling mark on his chest. The guitarist has a stunned face while the singer hugs and twirls the boy around, beaming in happiness. The red flower near his heart that was just like the one on his hyung’s neck disappears to transform into  _ Jin Yonghoon. _

Among the wolf whistles and clapping, the shooting stars finish falling, and the usual apparently static stars come back to the sky. 

Dongmyeong is still shouting at the newfound soulmates to get a room when their friends come back.

Harin has an email address hastily scribbled on the palm of his hand and Keonhee looks very lost, holding an envelope with something written in what seems to be japanese on it. Both take a bit to process the new information before screaming congratulations at Yonghoon and Hyungu.

\---

Seoho is not surprised when he feels someone sneaking into his bed.

While the other guys wanted to stay up a little longer, Seoho felt tired. He was happy for them. For real. But he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of bitter envy. He didn’t like bitter things, so he figured it was time to get some rest, so he could be a sweet person again next morning.

But Dongju, who drinks americanos all the time, doesn’t seem to mind the bitterness and just snuggles closer to him. Seoho sighs and lets himself be used as a pillow again. He doesn’t have any nightmares that night.

\---

"Can I sleep with you?"

Seoho has to make an effort to open his eyes. He was almost asleep when Dongju crouchs beside him.

Seoho sends a glance at Hwanwoong's bed. It's empty.

"Woong-hyung is busy."

Between schedules and practice, they barely have time to properly sleep. Those who have soulmates feel even more the lack of free time.

Seoho wordlessly lifts his blanket as an invitation, and Dongju slips in promptly, trying to not let the warmth escape. 

It’s not the first time they have this same conversation, and Seoho knows it won’t be the last. Dongju might get a free pass for his bed soon, but his pouty face when forced to repeatedly ask for something is too cute.

In less than a minute, Seoho is asleep.

Dongju tries to let the even breathing sounds lull him. It takes a while, but he eventually drifts off.

"Help...ah. Please, help."

When the night is at its darkest hour, Dongju is startled awake. Seoho's body doesn't move, but his face scrunches up in despair, mouth pleading for someone to rescue him from his internal monsters.

Carefully, Dongju slots his long fingers between Seoho’s cold ones.

"Hyung, it's okay. It's just a dream." He whispers.

The talking stops, but the creases on Seoho's forehead don't go away. A light kiss works well to smooth them out.

Seoho's breathing gradually calms down, and Dongju gives one last kiss before falling asleep again.

Their hands are still joined when Seoho's alarm goes off in the morning.

\---

The weather is getting warmer day by day, but Seoho still uses the same heavy blanket.

Dongju doesn’t complain. It’s a little hot, but the weight does feel nice.

Everyone is already fast asleep, but Dongju is still wide awake.

About ten minutes ago, he was almost dozing off too, until he heard the loud bang of Keonhee kicking the ceiling.

He tries to match his breathing with Seoho’s slow-paced one, but he doesn’t manage to get to five before he feels his stomach complain. He tries to get up without waking up the other sleeping man, but his cold fingers accidentally brush against Seoho’s side and he sees him shiver.

The kitchen is the only room with the lights on. Dongju is almost falling asleep when Seoho arrives with the fuming pot.

“Hey, the ramyeon is ready. Eat before it gets cold.”

Dongju can only hear the noodles being slurped over Geonhak’s snoring.

In a few minutes, the food is gone and the pile on the kitchen sink grows a little more. When Seoho comes back, Dongju is practically melting against the table.

Dongju can’t help but smile against Seoho’s chest when he is carried to bed.

\---

Dongju loves and hates Keonhee. All the others had a date with their soulmates scheduled on their rare day off. Keonhee couldn’t possibly meet up with his, as there is too great of a distance to travel. He could very well do a video call from the dorm, but he instead chose to go bother a friend that supposedly had an internet connection ten times better than theirs.

Dongju knows the wifi wasn’t the main reason he left though, as Keonhee whispers in his ear before leaving.

“Have fun with Seoho-hyung.”

He curses Dongmyeong for being the origin of this specific headache. His brother should have been more discreet when “having fun” with Giwook. Yonghoon's sex-ed class was very awkward, but having Keonhee find the gifted lube and condoms was even more mortifying.

All of his groupmates were very aware of his crush. Dongju wasn't very good at hiding it. Except that Seoho always tries to hide the fact that he knows, and all the others like to tease him for it.

So he has fun alone with Seoho in his room. Not the type of fun Keonhee seemed to imply, though.

The movie chosen is one both already watched before, Dongju a couple of times, Seoho many times more.

They get entertained like it was the first time, though.

As the credits roll, Dongju slides off the bed and Seoho’s joints pop when he stretches. Now that his attention isn’t on anything in particular, the youngest feels hungry. There must be some leftovers on the fridge.

Many centuries ago, before the first star fell from the sky and left a mark on someone, people had no means to be sure who was their soulmate. So they had many stories, an old man in the moon tying couples with an invisible thread, winged beings that could change someone’s heart with arrows and so on.

Seoho’s favourite movie makes use of the ancient belief in the red thread of fate. No one actually believes in it anymore, as everyone receives a very visible mark on their skin, but it never stopped being idealized as romantic. To believe that fate twists and pulls, but always arrives where it is supposed to be.

Dongju feels much better after calming down his grumbling stomach.

The living room is painted in warm colors by the sunset. Seoho has his earbuds on, softly humming and swaying along the song, basking in the last moments of sunlight. Dongju approaches and Seoho turns to him, raising a hand to his left ear.

Dongju feels a sparkle travel from where their fingers brush when he takes the offered earbud. Tinted a deep orange, the cords share the sound of Red Thread between them.

Dongju hopes that his blush can be hidden under the sunset light.

\---

Winter came again. They debuted almost a year ago. Dongju’s birthday is only a few days away.

Seoho’s bed was now officially Seoho’s and Dongju’s bed. He can’t pinpoint exactly when it happened. It just became routine. Practice, eat, shower, invade Seoho’s bed. Maybe it was because he knew Seoho would be available and would let him do whatever he wants. Dongju knows he’s too spoiled.

Even if he wanted to go back to his original bed, it was now full of stuff. Clothes, his plushies (old ones plus the new ones the hyungs got him along the year) among many other random things. If someone lost something, it was bound to appear there sooner or later.

He shudders at the thought of having to clean that up if Seoho ever asked him to stop sleeping together.

He decides to not think about it and try to get some sleep. They have many things to do tomorrow too.

Meanwhile, Seoho is still awake too.

He’d usually be asleep by now, but he can’t stop thinking about what he did today.

He remembers how his racional side argued with himself, saying that even if his eyes get attracted to Dongju, even if his heart beats a little faster when that heart-shaped smile is directed at himself, even if he acknowledges that he’s in love with Dongju, and that maybe Dongju loves him back, in the end, it’s all in Fate’s hands. 

Even though he knows that, there’s still a little box hidden under his pillow.

\---

The wind is chilly.

Quiet footsteps approach and Dongju doesn’t have to turn to know who it is, since there are only the two of them in the dorms.

Seoho drapes the blue blanket over Dongju’s shoulders and stands beside him.

Slowly, Dongju’s left hand approaches Seoho’s right one. Their little fingers meet and wrap around each other.

The delicate ring Seoho impulsively bought for Dongju’s birthday feels cold against the star on the older man’s little finger.

Seoho doesn’t say anything and keeps his eyes on the pitch black sky.

Both make the same wish as the first star falls.

Dongju watches as the lights cross the sky, watches as people in the distance fly away to meet their destinies. But when he glances to the side, Seoho is watching him.

Seoho, who was so happy like a child last year, looks like he’s about to cry. Dongju snuggles closer and rests his head on his shoulder.

They stay in silence, not daring to say a word. Dongju wants to pour out all his feelings, the fondness, the desire, the yearning, the love that fills his heart every time he's together with Seoho.

He just has to be patient. Because he believes his soulmark is going to be Lee Seoho's name. And then he can reveal everything, without any fear or guilt.


End file.
